It is well-known to support a rotatable shaft by means of a magnetic bearing. It is also known to control the axial displacement of such a shaft by means of a magnetic thrust bearing, as opposed to a conventional thrust race. A magnetic thrust bearing comprises a rotor mounted on the rotable shaft whose axial displacement is to be regulated and at least one fixed stator element mounted to associated hardware. The stator element has associated with it the energising windings whereby the position controlling force is generated, and regulated, typically under the control of electronic sensing/positioning circuitry. It is usual to manufacture the rotor component from solid, iron-based alloys and the same material may be used for the stator element or elements. This is acceptable where the thrust load is fairly static and the rate of change of flux is not a significant factor.
However, where there are dynamic load changes accompanied by a high rate of change of flux, solid magnetic components are undesirable because of the eddy currents developed. These result in high power loss and very significant heating of the bearing components. Accordingly, a laminated construction is preferred for such applications, but if such a construction is to be effective, simple radially-directed laminations are unsatisfactory because of the reduction in magnetic surface area in the progressively radially outward direction. It will be noted that a typical lamination thickness is on the order of 0.1 to 0.25 mm. Wedge shape laminations are not a satisfactory solution, because of this fact. One proposed solution is to increase the diameter of the co-operating components, though this does not really address the further problem which arises when the respective rotor and stator laminations do not actually align with one another at their outer periphery. Where there is no alignment, there will be a high reluctance; where there is alignment, there will be a low reluctance. The overall effect is one of rapid changes leading to higher winding losses and to the generation of high frequency transients in the windings.
It is an object of this invention to minimise these problems.